red riding hood
by ZombieMistress
Summary: red riding hood story, Sesshomaru's caring side.


This story is one of 3. There are 2 others, this is a hentia next it's a yuri then a yaoi all based on red riding hood.

"Help someone please help me!" A young woman in a in a black kimono was running through the woods on a horse with wolfs on her heels. She wore a red riding hood that covered her pale skin and orange hair. "Someone please help." She screamed louder.

From in the air:

"Lord we should save her." Rin asked while sitting on her mount with Jaken.

"Silly girl why would the great Lord Sesshomaru help a human." Jaken looked at the girl on her mount running from the demon wolf wolves. "Wait a minute I know that crest on the hood she wears. It is of the horse clan of the north. The clan was sad to wild and free in their ways."

"Horse clan?" Rin watched on in sadness.

"Yes they control horses while being very strong and swift themselves."

"You will take rest over there." Sesshomaru points to a clearing not that far way and goes to help the woman.

While they were talking:

A wolf demon managed to surprise attack the woman from the side and pull her off her horse. The wolves went after the horse to keep it away. Four more wolf demons came out and surrounded the two and helped hold her down. She was strong but not strong enough to fight four demons holding her down on her stomach.

"We finally got you 'Princess'. On your way to plan your suitor choosing. Well we plan to deflower you before you go." The other that was not holding her down said with a laugh. "See you become head of the family after breaking the rules and being no longer wanted. Then our lord will be able to take over as lord of the north."

Present time now:

He starts to under his pants and gets his dick out when it is suddenly cut off. The man screams at his lost member on the ground and looks to his left at a flash of green to see Sesshomaru and his whip. Sesshomaru brings it around again to get one of the men holding the lady down and it slices his head off. The other three let her go and went to attack Sesshomaru. The woman grabbed the arm of one of her attackers and spun him around smashing him hard into a tree; she continued to spin and took off the man's arm. She then went after the man who was about to rape her. She wasted no time stabbing him with a long stick Sesshomaru tossed at her. She turned to take on the others but Sesshomaru had already killed them.

"Graceful as ever Suki." Sesshomaru looked at the lady.

"Been a about what 173 years since last saw you." She walked up to him.

"Something like that." He eyed her.

She looked up at him. "What the hell, might as well." She leaned up an kissed him. Not really bothering to notice her horse had killed the wolfs that had chanced them and was standing not that far by now looking at her waiting to go home and sleep.

Sesshomaru was a little surprised that she still had any feeling for him. When they were younger they talked about becoming a pair when they were old enough to but they were separated after giving her a promise mark. They were of two different lands they must stay that way, is what their fathers sad. She stopped kissing him an backed up a little.

"You no longer have feelings for me do you?" She stepped away sad.

"I gave you my mark did I not Suki?"

"A promise mark and plus we were told to not see each other."

"I am lord of my land and you are Lady of yours. I think we can decide for ourselves."

"I am not Lady until I am mated and wed."

"Then let's change that." No sooner had he said that he was pulling her kimono off and gently biting her tender spots. She moans with pleasure at each bite. She fumbled for a while getting him out of his cloths but soon they were a flesh to flesh. Sesshomaru set her on the ground and did not bother with foreplay, he wanted her now. He shoved in, not caring about her pain he had waited years to do this to her. She screamed in both pain and pleasure but she did not care for this in the man that has been haunting her dreams for years. With each stroke inside her she moaned louder. She had reached a climax two times before he was ready to as well at her third. As he reached his end he made sure to bring her to her third before biting into her, marking her.

"That was amazing!" Suki panted while getting up.

"I have some one for you to meet." Sesshomaru new she had a temper when made and hoped Rin would not upset her.

"Okay." With that they got dressed and went to the group, her horse following along behind them.

"Lord Sesshomaru you are back." Rin jumped up and greeted Sesshomaru. "And you saved the Lady in the prettying red riding hood from the bad wolfs." She was jumping up and down now.

"Rin this is Suki, she will be your mother. As of this day we adopt you." Sesshomaru looked over at Suki and she just started jumping up and down with Rin with joy. Jaken jaw was not going to come off the ground for a while.

"Mated and two children in the matter of a few hours. All we have to do is go back to my grandmothers and wed."

"Two children?" Rin was hugging Suki tight while looking up at her. "Jaken is not a child."  
>"The mating always ends with a new life being created sweetie." Suki giggled at the little girl.<p>

"How long until I am a big sister?" Rin was even more so over joyed.

"Depends on which blood the child will have since dogs and horses pregnancy is different.

Three years later this time it is a son from her blood, the first child was a son from his blood. Rin is not happy since she wants a little sister but the promise to try and get her one.


End file.
